


Dare

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2016 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Steve could never resist a dare.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchaj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchaj/gifts).



“You've never turned down a dare in your life!” Bucky said, astounded.

“There’s a first time for everything, and I’m not doing it,” Steve answered. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “It’s not that bad.”

“I mean it Buck, I’m not doing it.”

“I bet you a dollar I can still get you to.”

Steve looked up from his sketch pad and glared at him. “I’ll take that bet.”

Bucky grinned, and left the room. Steve was a little worried about what he might do, and when Bucky came back with a bottle of whiskey, he knew he was right to worry. “No.”

“Yes,” Bucky replied, opening the bottle and taking a sip. “Besides the doc says it’s good for you.”

“That quack thought those cigarettes were gonna cure my asthma. All they did was make me feel worse,” Steve pointed out. 

“Do you still have a few of those? I could really go for a smoke right now.”

“In the kitchen,” he said, pointing over his shoulder.

Bucky got up and patted Steve’s bony shoulder as he went. “C’mon have a drink.”

Steve glared at him, but grabbed the bottle and sipped from it. It burned going down, and he made a face. “This is disgusting.”

“I know. If you just take the dare I promise I won’t make you finish the bottle.”

He sighed. He knew that Bucky would probably get his way eventually, so he said, “Fine. I’ll ask her out. But she’s gonna say no.”

“Not after the way I talked you up to her, she’ll definitely go for it.” Bucky insisted. He lit up one of the cigarettes and asked, “When are you gonna do it?”

At that, Steve grinned. “You didn't specify when.” 

Bucky blew the match out, and stared at Steve. “You did that on purpose.”

“I said I’d take the dare.”

“You’re not gonna ask her!”

“Hey, I said I’d take the dare. And I promise I will ask her out. Someday,” Steve replied, and laughed at Bucky’s stunned expression. 

“Damn cheater,” Bucky muttered, and dragged off the cigarette. 

  
Feeling pretty smug, Steve went back to his drawing. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
